


Puppeteers Armpit

by 7koreantwinksfuck4kimchi



Series: hyuk busts a nut side stories [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, EXO (Band), EXP EDITION (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), UKISS, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: :), Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt, Fighting, Gen, Gore, H - Freeform, HH, M/M, Money laundering, Multi, Other, Owie, arms trafficking, dennys, dennys parking lot, elmo comes back, hhh - Freeform, hhhh, parking lot, very scary, why papa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7koreantwinksfuck4kimchi/pseuds/7koreantwinksfuck4kimchi
Summary: Mark meets Mark at dennys and things get heated





	Puppeteers Armpit

On the day in which the holiday we call halloween, Mark from NCT and Mark from GOT7 met each other in a denny's parking lot. They knew what they had to do. There was fucking blood everywhere.  
“Mark its fucking over” Said Mark. Mark looked at Mark. Narrowing his eyes ¨Well I guess I missed the Mark¨ he quipped.  
“Mark me absent” Yelled mark, throwing a fist down on marks skull.  
Mark saw red, staring at Mark, his fists trembling with anger, Both at the pun and the pain. Mark looked up at Mark and yelled “We don't have to do this!” Mark shook his head, looking down at Mark. “Mark you know that's not true” Mark said.  
All three “Jimin's” were there but weren’t fighting, but instead having a heated discussion on climate change. Anyways, mark and mark were fighting to bring honor to their respective groups. Twice was there cheering on mark to beat marks ass. Vixx threw rocks at everyone indiscriminatorily. BTS dabbed. Exo dabbed. Redvelvet dabbed. G(idle) dabbed. Ukiss dabbed in their grave. EXP fortnite danced on the burning corpses of Seventeen. And Jhope fled, kicking Mark with his spiked balenciagas. Mark started bleeding from the place hoseok hit him. Hoseok laughed. While mark was recovering from Hoseok's attack, Mark took his opportunity to kick mark while he was down. Mark was slightly hurt that mark would do that. Mark didn’t care because there were no rules set before they fought. Mark got up from the ground and went to swing his good ol FIST at Mark. Mark tried to dodge Marks fist but failed to do so and ended up colliding his left cheekbone with Marks fist. Mark breathed and Leo just fucking snapped, ripping off his ears. While Marks ears were fucking bleeding, Mark took his chance to finally knock out Mark.  
He did it. He won. Mark was eventually found unconscious in the dennys parking lot and rushed to the hospital. 

-3 days later-

While Mark was in his home, he got a text from Mark.

“Hey mark :) do u remember what happened 3 days ago :) :) well :) :) : ): ) hhhhhh:):):)”

Mark just blocked his number and lived the rest of his life in peace in prison for money laundering and arms trafficking.


End file.
